Forfeit
by Illusionist1412
Summary: The girls are playing cards in the Crown Arcade, but with a forfeit given to the one who loses. Who is that coming in from the arcade entrance? What’s a pocky stick got to do with the forfeit? MU, one-shot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the characters here. They rightfully belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

**Summary:** The girls are playing cards in the Crown Arcade, but with a forfeit given to the one who loses. Who is that coming in from the arcade entrance? What's a pocky stick got to do with the forfeit? MU, one-shot

**Forfeit**

By Illusionist1412

Intense play.

The air seemed to be thickening as the last two players battled against each other.

The noise of the video games and people chattering in the Crown Arcade did not help lessen the tension between them too.

Fourteen-year-old Usagi Tsukino constantly turned her head toward the one piles of cards on her hands and the one in the center of the table very gloomily. Her opponent, Rei, grinned and waited for her to place her card onto the pile on the table very patiently while whistling away happily.

The three girls, Ami, Makoto and Minako had finished their cards and won the game earlier, leaving Usagi stuck with the winning Rei. Along with Motoki, the three girls looked at Usagi with pity.

"Sigh. I give up," Usagi said, finally admitting defeat. She laid a card with 3 diamonds printed on it which would soon be the cause of her doom on top of the messy pile of cards.

"Aha! I win! Congratulations, Usagi, you get to do a forfeit for us!" Rei shouted with joy at Usagi's lost. She stuck out her tongue at her while the others sweat-dropped.

Usagi dropped her head onto the table while asking her gingerly what her forfeit was. _It couldn't be that bad. They can't possibly do anything embarrassing to me while Mamo-chan isn't here._

To her dismay, the entrance to the Crown Arcade opened to reveal this _Mamo-chan_, whom she would refer now as Mamoru-baka.

"Hey, guys. Oh, hi, Odango Atama. Didn't know you were there," he smirked at Usagi with that dreadful nickname. "What's with the long face?"

Motoki shot a disappointed look at him.

"Stop bothering me, Mamoru-baka!" Usagi replied in a sour tone, still drooping on the table.

Mamoru looked at her with an amused look, and then turned to the rest of the gang, to find that the girls had an evil grin on their faces.

"Hah! Usagi, I know what you must do now as a punishment," Rei spoke up. "You'll have to share this chocolate pocky stick here with Mamoru! Both of you'll have to start eating it from different ends until only 1 cm is left between your mouths."

She took out a box of chocolate-flavored pocky sticks out of nowhere.

Usagi's head suddenly shot up while Mamoru looked at her as if she'd just sprouted antennas. "Why me? I wasn't even here just now."

"Yeah! Why does it have to be him, the biggest baka in the whole wide world?" Usagi objected.

"Your constant arguments with him have ticked us off. Though they _are_ some form of entertainment to us. Anyways, you'll have to do it! You've lost the game!"

Rei seemed very determined to make the both of them do it. She knew all along that those two shared some kind of connection that they were actually desperately in love with each other.

"Mamoru-baka, what have you gotten me into? You leave me with no choice."

Usagi scrunched her nose up in disgust while thinking of the forfeit.

"What? But it was you who lost the card game in the first place!"

"But you--"

"Stop it, you two. Put the stick in your mouth." Rei stopped their bickering. Usagi glared at her and reluctantly took out a stick from the box.

"I'll have the coated side! You take the other end!"

Usagi popped the stick into her mouth, leaving the uncoated end of the stick to Mamoru. There was a tinge of redness on her cheeks, unfortunately seen by Mamoru. _I'm enjoying this. _He smirked inwardly.

The girls (even Ami) watched the both of them eating the ends off slowly with a grin on their faces. Motoki just looked thoroughly amused with the whole thing.

Usagi opened her eyes real big and bit off the stick real carefully, looking at it in a serious mode, to make sure that the stick really had only 1 cm left.

While doing so, her eyes traveled along the stick and saw Mamoru's lips. She nearly fell apart while looking at them. They looked very inviting, moving slowly to eat the stick, almost as if he was seducing her. _I really wonder how those lips taste._

Usagi realized what she had just thought and blushed inwardly. _Urgh! I can't believe I thought of that! I must remember that he's my greatest enemy! He hates me!_ She saddened at the thought of him hating her.

Suddenly, Mamoru started mumbling something barely audible.

"It..s awre.ad..y.. won.. c..mm…" (A/N: Translates: It's already one cm.)

Before the girls could check, however, somebody bumped into Mamoru, pushing his body forward and sending his lips straight into Usagi's.

Usagi, surprised by the sudden move fell off the chair she was sitting on.

Mamoru who had regained full conscious hurriedly caught her wrist, preventing her from falling. His face turned real red when both of them were stable again.

Everybody too was looking at them.

"Uh… Ah… Usagi-chan… I… Somebody pushed me…from behind…" Mamoru stammered.

_Is he stammering? Mamo-chan is stammer— WAIT! Did he…_

"D― Did you call me Usagi-chan?" _No 'Odango Atama'?_

Mamoru who could no longer stand the stares of the people around them grab Usagi's wrist and practically dragged her out of the Crown Arcade. He brought her to a secluded place in a park.

"What was…all that about?" Usagi asked him once the both of them calmed down.

"Somebody pushed me from behind just now. I'm sorry about the _accidental_ kiss." Mamoru emphasized on the word 'accidental'. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea.

Mamoru brought his head down. His shoes were the only things he could see.

"It's… alright. It wasn't your fault. But, why did you call me Usagi-chan? No more 'Odango Atama'?"

Mamoru breathe in very deeply and sighed. _Might as well tell her about how I feel now. It's not everyday that I get the chance to talk to her like this._

"Listen. I… You're wrong if you think I hate you. Though you've been 'Odango Atama' to me," Usagi face faulted. "I don't really think of you that way. All those bickering, arguing were just an act to hide my true feelings from you. The truth is… I love you, Usako."

"But… You've always—" She was stopped short.

"Listen to me first." He looked at her with hope. "I've always loved you. From the moment when you threw that test paper on me, I've always been attracted to you. I go to the Crown Arcade everyday with hope that I'll be able to see you. To brighten my day, Usako. However, I was afraid. I've always been alone all my life. I was afraid to let you enter my life. Therefore I used the name-calling and other methods of teasing you just to be able to talk to you. I really love you, Usako."

Mamoru inched closer to Usagi. His face was barely a millimeter away from her. His lips brushed against her earlobe. "Usako…"

He lifted her chin with his index finger and faced her. His lips trailed along her jaw line and stopped at the corner of her lips. Usagi whimpered slightly and tilted her face to the right. It was then that Mamoru closed his eyes and let his lips touch hers and close the gap between them. Usagi shivered, closed her eyes and finally returned the kiss. Mamoru's left arm circled around her waist while his right hand caressed her face, before he let it went to the back of her head. He pulled her closer and her arms went about his neck.

Soon, she pulled away. Mamoru groaned at the lost of warmth on his lips. Both of them opened their eyes and met the other. Usagi saw love in his eyes. She then put her finger on his lips to quiet him down. She smiled shyly at him.

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi started.

"Mamo-chan, huh?"

He smiled back against her finger.

"I love you too."

The End

A/N: It's very short I know. It's been years since I first wrote a fanfiction. This is my first SM fic too. Please ignore my poor writing skills.

I don't know if this story has been posted before or not. But I get the idea from my own brain after watching a Pocky commercial on the television. Please read and review!

Illusionist1412


End file.
